Moon Gaile Blasenier
by SweetTies
Summary: In 2050 Japan, a new online virtual reality game known as Moon Gaile/.Blasenier (MG/.B) has swept the nation. Owned by the mysterious Blasenier who can only be found in the game, the game guarantees 3.6 million dollars to anybody who wins the Crysalis Mirth Challenge. Seven people, different lives, and everything at stake, embark on the challenge. AU (Multiple Pairs: SK/IK/MSB)
1. Opening

**A/N:** Hello. For those of you who have read any of my fanfictions, will know that this fanfiction is different than any I have done before. It will be a full AU and I hope you all enjoy. This chapter is merely an informational one, but it is IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ IT. Otherwise you probably wont be able to follow along when the chapters are posted. Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Title:** Moon Gaile Blasenier

 **Summary:** In 2050 Japan, a new online virtual reality game known as Moon (MG/.B) has swept the nation. Owned by the mysterious Blasenier who can only be found in the game, the game guarantees 3.6 million dollars to anybody who wins the Crysalis Mirth Challenge. This challenge involves finding three legendary swords and the third of a jewel they protect. When the jewel is in tact, it will guide the successor to the Blasenier castle, which he will take on Blasenier himself for the prize. Seven people, different lives, and everything at stake, embark on the challenge. AU

 **Genre(s):** Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance

 **Rating: M-** Rated due to extreme violence, language, adult situations and sexual content.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **Welcome all. My name is Blasenier, and I have created this game, and the challenge it holds. To most of you I will be simply a ghost, never seen, never found, but to a few of you, I will be your redemption. Embark upon my challenge and test your skills against your enemies, forge your path and aim for nothing less than victory. Some shall rise, some shall fall, and some shall simply cease to be. I look forward to meeting the one who faces me upon completion. Good luck players.**

 **-Blasenier**

* * *

 **Characters:**

Sesshomaru: A previously wealthy thirty year old male whose printing company tok a devastating hit after a malicious law suit left it in shambles, leaving him almost penniless. The cause of the lawsuit was an unforgiving ex wife, whom, after he cheated on her, took him to court for almost everything he had, and won. His life was left in shambles, and he's working desperately to pick up the pieces. He is a high ranking character in (MG/.B), enrolled in the Crysalis Mirth Challenge. Known as 'Kain' in the game.

RANK: Class B-Level 4

Inuyasha: Unknowingly the younger half brother of Sesshomaru. A twenty-seven year old male who lost his job at a car dealership, while his wife of five years is three months pregnant. Enrolling in the Crysalis Mirth Challenge in hopes of being able to win the money they desperately need to keep up their payments and be able to raise their child. Known in the game as 'Cormac'.

RANK: Class B-Level 1

Kagome: A twenty-four year old graduate student who is facing a difficult choice; continue her schooling, or drop out to work full time in order to pay for treatments for her mothers recently diagnosed cancerous state. Enrolling in the Crysalis Mirth Challenge in hopes of gaining the much needed money. Known as 'Setsuna' in the game.

RANK: Class C-Level 3

Sango: Kagome's sister and roomate. A twent-six year old accountant who gave up her dream of being a producer when their mother was diagnosed. She works day and night to pay for her their mothers treatments. Enrolling in the Crysalis Mirth Challenge, known as 'Mira' in the game.

RANK: Class C-Level 5

Koga: A childhood/lifetime friend of Kagome's who is in love with her and would do anything for her. He's a twenty-five year old reality television talk show host who has known both Kagome and Sango since they were all little. Enrolling in the Crysalis Mirth Challenge to assist them, he is known as 'Duran' in the game.

RANK: Class C-Level 5

Miroku: A traveling companion of Inuyasha's in (MG/.B). A twenty-seven year old movie producer and single father to his son Kohaku. He is currently in the middle of an brutal divorce case. Enrolling in the Crysalis Mirth to assist Inuyasha for the benefit of his friends family. He is known in the game as 'Randolf'.

RANK: Class B-Level 1

Bankotsu: A twenty-eight year old cab driver looking for something exciting. He is Sango's arch rival in (MG/.B), known as 'Mortikai' in the game. Enrolling in the Crysalis Mirth Challenge.

RANK: Class B-Level 2

Naraku: A completely virtual evil created by (MG/.B). An ominous presence that lurks the game causing battles and havoc with other players. Known as Naraku.

RANK: N/A

Kanna: An entity on (MG/.B) known as Angel. Whether she exists outside of the game or not is unknown, but her presence is always a measure of good, bringing foresight. The true nature of her power is unknown, but she is assumed to be a Class A-Level 5 character.

* * *

 **RANKS: The separation of characters**

-Classes are A-D (A, B, C, D). Class A is the highest, Class D is the lowest.

 _-Within each class are levels 1-5 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5). 1 is the lowest level of each class and 5 is the highest._

-100 points gets you to the next level of each class, 500 gets you to the next class. Points are gained through battle victories, the higher level an opponent you face, the more points. These battles can be against other players, or the game itself.

-Ranks can also be bought by gold coins collected in the game. 1,000 gold coins boosts your level, however unlike when they are earned, your power is lessened and your level can and will be demoted upon defeat.

 **Battle Front Mode:**

When engaging in Character x Character type battles Battle Front Mode must be engaged. This happens when upon a battle, each players engage Battle Front Mode by speaking it. Instantly a sizable black dome appears around the challenging players and a data scan is shown in each players eyes. They have approximately six seconds to absorb the information given. The data scan provides their opponents game information. This includes name, rank, main weapon, number of battles won, and number of battles lost. After the six seconds is up the dome disappears, but prevents others from joining the battle.

 **Battles: 3 Battle Types**

Character x Character: One virtual reality player engages in battle front mode with another virtual reality player. Victory earns points, losing forfeits gold, the amount dependent on the level of the player they are facing. If the player they fight is substantially stronger than them, they will not lose too much, however if the player is of a lower rank or level, the lose will be much more.

Character x Naraku: A character is forced into battle with some form of the entity Naraku. Victory gains nothing. Losing starts a player over at Level 1 of whatever rank he/she has. ( **Ex** : Duran (Class C-Level 5) engages in battle mode with an ominous spider of Naraku's, he takes the loss. Duran is restarted at the nearest town as a Class C-Level 1 player.)

Character x (MG/.B): Any form of the game (excluding Naraku) attacking players on their journeys or adventures. Victory earns low points but mainly gold. Losing makes the player lose all but 10 pieces of gold and lose consciousness. They will wake up, two cites behind where they engaged in battle and will have to make up their distance.

 **Blasenier:** The sole owner and creator of Moon . Many question if he actually does exist (at least in the game) because he's never been seen. Only on a big television screen had they seen the mask over his face. He has silky pure white hair that stops at his collar bone and one half of his mask is always white and the other red. The eyes were dark black slits and the only the top of his shoulders and chest is revealed after that, covered by a hakama. Holder of the Crysalis Mirth Challenge.

* * *

 **Crysalis Mirth Challenge (C.M.C): Explanations and Guidelines**

Each accepted player receives a golden badge labeled C.M.C. The challenge is to track down and obtain 3 legendary swords scattered and well hidden in the (MG/.B) world. The names of the swords are Tetsiaga, Tensaiga, and Tetsunga. They each guard a third of the sacred jewel known as 'The Shikon'. When happened upon, the swords will be wielded by an guardian and only upon defeating the guardian will the player(s) be able to retrieve it and the jewel piece. After all three swords are collected, the jewel shards will unite and by the light of the Moon guide the player(s) to the gates of Blaseniers castle.

There they will unlock the gates and come face to face with Blasenier himself, and **only one player** can engage him in battle at a time. Using their own power and the power of all three swords the player must defeat Blasenier and upon victory, $3.6 million will be instantly wired to their given account. Upon defeat, player loses consciousness and is wiped clean of their inventory. They will be revived at a starter village as a Class D-Level 1 character with 500 gold pieces.

 ***Rules of the C.M.C***

 **1.) Player must be of at least Class C Level 3 rank to be permitted.**

 **2.) C.M.C badges must be worn at all times.**

 **3.) Cheat codes are prohibited.**

 **4.) Using Firewalls is prohibited.**

 **5.) Attempting to destroy any of the legendary swords is prohibited.**

 **6.) Mental Instability is prohibited. If officers of the game sense instability (player cannot distinguish between the game and reality) that player will be expelled from the competition, and suspended from the game for 30 days.**

 **7.) Withdraw is permitted via termination. (Player must allow himself to be killed off then is given the option of withdrawing or being revived with their C.M.C badge.)**

 **8.) Viruses are prohibited.**

 **9.) Character x Character battles are strictly one on one when engaged in battle mode.**

 ****Should any of these rules be broken, the punishment is termination and re-access is disabled. In case of a virus infection, player will be fined $50,000 in real life. *****

* * *

 **Character Game Names:**

Sesshomaru- _Kain_

Inuyasha- _Cormac_

Kagome- _Setsuna_

Sango- _Mira_

Koga- _Duran_

Miroku- _Randolf_

Bankotsu- _Mortikai_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again. I apologize for the lack of a chapter, but I promise you all this was necessary lol. I will have the first chapter posted sometime at next week. Thank you all.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Moon Gaile Blasenier

 **Summary:** In futuristic Japan, a new online virtual reality game known as Moon (MG/.B) has swept the nation. Owned by the mysterious Blasenier who can only be found in the game, the game guarantees 3.6 million dollars to anybody who wins the Crysalis Mirth Challenge. This challenge involves finding three legendary swords and the third of a jewel they protect. When the jewel is in tact, it will guide the successor to the Blasenier castle, which he will take on Blasenier himself for the prize. Seven people, different lives and everything at stake, embark on the challenge. AU

 **Genre(s):** Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance

 **Rating: M-** Rated due to violence, language, adult situations and sexual content.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _In the Heat of Battle_

* * *

"Setsuna!"

At the sound of her name Kagome dropped down, the palms of her hands laying flat on the sand of the desert floor. A blast of deflected black energy tore past her, flying over her head before landing twenty paces away. She coughed and choked as the explosion blew sand and pebbles into her face and mouth. Rolling over and gasping dryly for breath she shielded her eyes from the blazing sun as she looked in its direction to see the black form of Sango decending upon her opponent, sword glinting above her head.

"Mortikaaaai!" The man she addressed smirked, making the strip of hay lingering between his lips twitch upwards. His short black hair hardly moved at the quickness of his response as he drew his own sword, clashing with Sango's in defense. Immediately his red eyes narrowed in anticipation of her next attack and Sango drew back and threw a punch he then easily avoided. Kagome watched the attacks continue as she rose slowly to her wobbling legs and feet before dusting off the baby blue shoulder-less and sleeveless body suit she wore.

A small, knowing smile spread across her lips as she looked on. There was something about watching them fight. They were both almost effortlessly graceful, and Sango always became more aggressive when her and Mortikai fought. However, it was also always clear that Morikai had the upper hand. Naturally he would until her sister caught up on the three rank different between them.

"Ah, ah, ah Mira, you're getting reckless again." He spoke, his voice light and teasing as he jumped out of the way of another attack.

In Kagome's eyes it always seemed as if he was trying to to teach her sister, at the same time messing with her for his own amusement. What didn't make sense to her was, why go out of your way to "teach" an opponent? Either way he didn't strike her as a bad guy, and knew he couldn't be much of an enemy if he never engaged either one of them in battle mode. Hell, most of the time Kagome ceased to become relevant once they got at it. The two of them had fought every week for the past eight weeks and every time, he knocked Sango down, and he got away.

In an odd way, Kagome could tell that no matter how much she denied it, her sister enjoyed her battles with him and always seemed to improve, each battle longer than its proceedings.

"Shut your mouth-!" Bankotsu grabbed Sango's foot, cutting off her sentence as she attempted to roundhouse kick him after a few unsuccessful attacks. He 'tsk-ed' at her, shaking his head with a slightly smaller smirk now on his face.

"Too predictable." He said and Sango's eyes widened, her lips parting to say something as she felt his grip tighten on her ankle, but it was too late. He lifted and flung her in Kagome's direction.

"Aaahhhh!" Sango cried as she flew, giving no time for Kagome to dodge, only a second for her to watch, wide eyed as her sisters body got closer and closer before crashing into her, sending both girls flying for a few feet before tumbling another seven. After wincing for a moment Sango slowly propped herself up on her elbows, quickly sweeping the land with her eyes. It was no use, and she huffed when she caught no sign of him.

"Damn him!" She hissed, getting to her feet.

Kagome groaned before pushing herself up into a sitting position and rubbing the back of her head.

"Tell me about it! If this whole grudge match mentor vs mentee thing is between you two why is it I always have to get the raw end of the deal?!" She complained in a whiney tone before staggering to her feet with another low groan. Sango reached her hand out to steady Kagome.

"I'm fine Mira, really." Kagome said as she gave her older counterpart a weak smile. After a seconds hesitation Sango nodded and released the younger girls' arm before sighing afterwards. Dusting herself off Sango walked over to her sword that had gotten knocked away from her during her fight. Couldn't really be called a battle since neither one of them engaged in 'Battle Mode' which would have made their fight official and offered up information on their rank, points, and number of battles fought, even categorizing those won and lost. After sheeting her sword Sango glanced back.

"Alright Setsuna, let's get to a checkpoint." She mumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow, wondering if her sister was disappointed because of her loss, or because Mortikai was once again gone. She considered maybe her sister had grown the slightest bit fond of him.

"Sure." Kagme replied, following in step with Sango who had already started walking. "Where are we going?"

The checkpoints were things that resembled telephone booths, large enough to fit four if necessary. Once characters stepped inside it did a data scan on them and told them where they were before showing them a list of cities ad towns they had previously visited, on a map. The map showed the whole land of Moon Gaile. From the circles on the map that were illuminated in blue (the cities the characters had been) a character says the name of a city, and were transported into the checkpoint nearest that city.

"Zexington. At least there we'll find Duran." Sango replied, an by Duran, Kagome of course knew who her sister was referring to. Koga, their childhood formed, more so Kagome's. Duran was his chosen gamer name. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we need to find Duran?" Kagome asked as they continued to cross the sand barren stretch of hot nothingness. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome knew the heat had to be getting to her in the all black full coverage body suit, a thin line of sweat threatening to fall from her eyebrow.

"Geez Setsuna, leave it to you to forget something so important." She muttered, quickening her pace. Kagome jogged to keep up.

"What did I forget?" She asked, her breathing becoming somewhat labored.

"The C.M.C?" Sango questioned impatiently. "All who want to be participants of the Crysalis Mirth Challenge have to meet at the Capital Building in Sun City before sunset." She quoted, and when she finished, they were in close to the checkpoint booth on top of a sand dune.

"Oh…" Kagome murmured, looking down. The Crysalis brought back to her mind all the reasons why she and her sister were there. After their mothers diagnoses of cancer Sango immediately quit her internship and dropped out of graduate school. She took up a job as an accountant to try and pay for their mothers KEMO treatments as they didn't have health insurance. Saying they had none was a bit unfair, but it was the bare, bare minimum, all their single mother could afford with two kids on a saleswoman's salary. Recently enough the woman had taken a turn for the worst and was hospitalized. Sango could no longer afford the medical expenses on her own and she didn't want Kagome to have to drop out of school too, so it had come down to this.

They'd both joined the game a couple months back when Sango first found out about the challenge. It was recommended to her by one of her gaming friends, and it didn't take long for Sango to decide. This was their last, desperate attempt. She'd read up on the C.M.C ensuring $3.6 million to the winner. So, as crazy as it seemed, they joined the virtual reality world and had been fighting vigorously for this day, when it all would begin. Kagome would have preferred not to remember. Everytime she logged on she was happy, forgetting about the cold and cruel world that existed outside the game. Even battles were a perfect release of tension for her where she could take out all her anger, hurt, confusion, and sadness on the people around her with no consequence. She couldn't do that in the real world.

"Right." Kagome finally replied as they stopped outside the checkpoint. "Let's get Duran." Sango nodded and opened the tall locker like door before stepping in, followed by her sister. Shrouded in darkness they faced a small transparent bright blue hand-pad. Sango placed her hand atop it, then watched as a thin line of blue light ran down her long fingers and over the thickness of her palm.

"Hello Mira." The feminine digital voice said. Sango stepped aside and Kagome mimicked her actions, watching the light on her own hand.

"Hello Setsuna." It spoke again. Kagome smiled and replied with a simple hello. Next a hologram of a map appeared on the wall in front of them, blue dots showing where they had been while the rest of the map remained in darkness. Kagome swallowed hard, knowing this challenge was going to take them there, to the darkness. To the unknown.

"What is your desired location?" The checkpoint voice asked them politely. Ocean blue eyes met chocolate brown as Kagome and Sango locked gazes.

"Zexington."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all. I know this first chapter was on the short side, but they'll be longer as we go if I see people like this. Have a good rest of the day!**


End file.
